


Crush

by peaceisadirtyword



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Ivar has been in love with her for years. His beautiful classmate, who could be considered his only friend in school, too. She just broke up with her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he will have a chance with her, being the unpleasant and crippled Ivar Lothbrok. Though she's always really nice to him.Well, he'll find out when they have a study date on his bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

He heard the giggles and the whispers as he walked through the crowded hall. That day his legs hurt like hell, but there's no way he was going to school with the wheelchair... _Never_. 

_It's a shame, he's really hot, maybe if his legs were normal..._

He clenched his jaw, and immediately regretted not letting Ubbe accompany him to class. Whenever he was with any of his brothers, the rest of the students didn't dare to say anything... Not in their presence, at least. 

When he finally reached the classroom and sat down on his usual place, he sighed in relief. He felt his legs hurting so bad, and his hands were burning because of the crutches. Besides, that morning he couldn't finish breakfast because Sigurd was in a mood and throw his food to the floor. 

Yeah, the day was starting so good.

_Thank the gods it's Friday._

His phone buzzed and he unlocked it; he had one text from Ubbe asking if everything was alright and to call him if the pain got worse, another one from Hvitserk in which he sent some stupid meme and the last one from his mother, wishing him a good day and promising to cook his favorite food for dinner. 

As he was busy answering the texts, he didn't see you entering the room. In fact, he didn't know you were there until you sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Ivar" you smiled, leaving your backpack on the table and taking off your coat.

He looked at you, his stomach clenching when he heard your voice. 

You were beautiful that morning, as always. You wore a simple red sweater, a pair of jeans and your favorite white converse... And somehow, you looked like a freaking _model_. Red was his favorite color.

"Hi, Y/N" his tone was more sharp than he intended to. But he just couldn't be nice to you... 

He never liked any girl, mainly because all of them laughed at him, but he had more important problems than girls... Until, a year ago, he met that new girl everyone talked about, and she turned out to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

"How are you today?" you tilted your head, your hair framing your face in an angelic way. 

Why were you so nice? Why couldn't you be a brat and laugh at him every time he struggled to walk with those stupid crutches? Maybe then it would be easier to ignore that warm feeling whenever you looked at him. 

"I'm fine" he scoffed "Why are you in such a good mood at nine am? It's annoying"

You laughed.

"Because it's Friday" you shrugged "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm going to study, fight my brothers and maybe I'll try and call my father, to make sure he's still alive"

"I meant _real_ plans"

"Do I look like I have some plans?" 

You pouted, looking away, and he immediately felt bad. 

"I suppose you're going out with your boyfriend"

Yeah, that was the best part. Only two months after starting the school, you started dating Aethelred, whose favorite hobby was to bully Ivar. He calmed down after Björn and Ubbe had a little chat with him, but he was the biggest asshole he had ever met. 

Ivar couldn't understand how such a sweet and kind girl like you could date that person.

"Actually, Aethelred and I broke up two weeks ago" you shrugged, biting your lip "So I'll probably spend the weekend studying Old Norse... I'm failing and the exam is next week, I should have chosen Latin instead..."

Ivar blinked a few times, impressed by the way you seemed to be perfectly okay with the fact that you just broke up with your boyfriend.

He wanted to comfort you, to say he was sorry, but he was so damn happy you finally realized just how much of an asshole Aethelred was. 

"I..." he bit the inside of his cheek "Do you need help?"

You looked at him confused. Ivar never offered help to anyone, even if he was the smartest one in class.

"With the exam, I mean" he added, frowning when you didn't answer.

"Yes" you smiled widely, excited "Please"

"Okay, you can come home tomorrow" he muttered, trying to not smile at you excitement "If you don't have anything better to do"

"I'll be there" you smiled to him "Thank you, Ivar"

He shrugged, looking away and wondering if he should have insisted on going to your place instead. 

* * *

_He definitely should have._

Since Ivar asked his mother during dinner if she had any problem with you coming to their house to study with him, Aslaug had been excited. He never brought someone from school, so she was too happy. Ubbe and Hvitserk hadn't stopped teasing him, and Sigurd had snorted and made a few comments about how Ivar was making it up and there was no girl who could ever accept a 'study date' with him. That last one ended up with Sigurd injured and Ubbe yelling at Ivar about how it wasn't okay to throw knives at his brother during dinner. 

 You promised him you'd be there after lunch, but it was almost two pm and you hadn't come yet. 

Ivar was anxious, and that made him angry. Why was he so nervous? He was only trying to help you, because you were a disaster with the old norse and because he actually enjoyed your company... It wasn't like you were going to suddenly kiss him, no, you were definitely out of his league.

But, as Sigurd always said... Was there any girl who was actually on his league?

The answer angered him even more. 

He was sitting on the couch, with his crutches next to him, playing some video game with Ubbe and Hvitserk while Aslaug baked some chocolate brownies (Ivar might have told her they were your favorite and she might have had the idea of baking them for you, seeing how much Ivar seemed to adore you) and Sigurd was locked on his room, playing guitar. 

Then, the doorbell rang. There was an instant of panic in which Ivar looked at his brothers, hoping they would be too into the game to even look away to acknowledge you... But they _weren't_.

Hvitserk practically jumped over the couch and ran to the door, while Ivar cursed and tried to get up as quickly as the crutches allowed him. Usually, he used the wheelchair at home, but he didn't want to use it in front of you. 

"Hello" said Hvitserk flirtatiously "Are you Y/N?" 

"Yes" you laughed, and Ivar's heart sank.

"I'm Hvitserk, Ivar's handsome brother" he took your hand, kissing your knuckles and winking at you.

 _Gods, mom, why didn't you leave him at the door of a fucking church?_ , he thought, rolling his eyes. 

"Nice to meet you" you giggled. Oh, why did you have to be so nice? Everything would be much easier if you were an idiot "Is Ivar home?" 

"Yeah, get in" Hvitserk let you in just when Ivar was reaching the door. 

Gods, you were beautiful. You wore a white blouse, with a black skirt and black boots. You let your hair loose and even put a bit of make up on. Ivar immediately regretted wearing only a pair of sweatpants and his basic white shirt. 

"Hi!" You smiled at him, trying not to stare at his strong arms "I'm sorry I'm late, I was having lunch with my dad and I lost track of time..." You apologized, taking off your shoes and leaving them next to the door. 

"It's okay" Ivar shrugged, glaring at Hvitserk who was staring at you ass and biting his lip. 

Of course you had another things to do, you wouldn't ever dress up like that for _him_.

"Oh, Y/N!" Aslaug stepped out of the kitchen, excited "I'm Aslaug, Ivar's mother... How are you, dear?"

"Hi" you replied shyly, with a smile "Nice to meet you, mrs. Lothbrok..."

"Please, call me Aslaug" she looked like a teenager meeting their idol. Ivar rolled his eyes and turned around, hoping that you'd follow him and his family would stop being _pathetic_. 

Ubbe walked to her, smiling before introducing himself. You were a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. You had been nervous about your meeting with Ivar all day, and meeting his entire family wasn't really helping. 

* * *

Ivar's room was on the ground floor. He wanted to move upstairs like his brothers, but the stairs were a serious obstacle for him, and until his treatment worked and he could walk properly with the braces and without the crutches he was stuck in there. Aslaug had moved her (and Ragnar's, although Ragnar hadn't slept there in years) bedroom to the room next to his, to be closer to him. 

When you entered the room, you immediately started looking around, curious. You had been sitting next to Ivar in class all year, but didn't actually know him. 

There was a lot of books and some cds. His bed was much bigger than yours, and the desk occupied almost the entire wall in front of his bed, right under the large window. The wardrobe was at the other side of the room, next to a big shelf. 

Ivar was just behind you, trying to stop his brothers from entering the room after you.

"You didn't tell us she was hot" whispered Hvitserk, making Ivar glare at him and Ubbe laugh "I've left some condoms in your bedside table, _just in case_ " he raised his voice, making sure you hear him and making you blush ferociously and look away.

"Hvitserk!" Aslaug scolded him from the kitchen.

"What?! I'm just making sure my little brother uses protection and I don't became an uncle too soon"

"Hvitserk shut up and go away" Ivar was fuming, and would have loved to tear his brother's head off, but with you in his room he had to maintain some composure. 

He slammed the door shut, silencing his brothers' laughs, and took a deep breath before turning around to look at you. 

You had left your backpack on the bed, and were looking around his books, reading the titles in silence. 

Ivar cleared his throat.

"Are you done?" He said, rolling his eyes "Can we start?" 

He didn't want to snap at you, but you were making it so easy, first being so nice, then being so beautiful and last showing interest on his favorite books. 

You bit your lip, blushing again. It was annoying how _cute_ you looked when blushing. 

"Yeah, sorry" you smiled, a bit taken aback by his roughness. 

* * *

"No, _rei∂_ is chariot" Ivar rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was 'raid'..." You bit your lip, writing it on your notes "And then raid is..."

"There's no word for raid, they used the word ' _viking_ ' to refer to raids"

"Oh, okay, that makes sense" you muttered, frowning when you realized you had almost all the translations wrong "I'm gonna fail"

"You won't, if you study"

"I don't have any idea of this, Ivar... What the fuck is ' _systrungr_ '?"

"That means cousin" he said, shrugging. You found utterly annoying the fact that he seemed to know everything and didn't have to make any effort to remember it. 

"I give up" you sighed, throwing away your notebook and leaning onto the backrest of his desk chair. He was lying on his bed, playing with some pen and looking at you, amused "I don't even know how to write most of that words, and my head hurts" you whined.

"Take a rest and start again" he said simply "But don't give up, I don't like people who give up"

You scoffed, rolling your eyes and making him smile. 

"Can I lay down?" you asked pointing to the bed.

He tensed up, but moved to the side to leave some space for you.

His bed was comfortable, warm and it smelled like him. You didn't know why, but it immediately relaxed you. 

"I should have started studying weeks ago" you admitted, biting your lip "But I couldn't go to the library, Aethelred preferred to study at home and... Well, we didn't get any study done".

Ivar clenched his jaw, trying his best not to look at your legs. 

"Why did you break up?" He asked, out of curiosity. 

You shrugged, looking away. 

"Because he cheated on me... Several times"

Gods, he knew he was stupid, but not that much. 

"I'm sorry" he replied, not really sure of what he should say. 

"It's okay" you shook your head "Do you have a girlfriend, Ivar?"

"Do I _look like_ I have a girlfriend, Y/N?" 

"Well, you're handsome, smart, mysterious... A bit grumpy, but I suppose you're nicer to people you care about"

"You're wrong, last night I throw a knife at my brother"

"And a boyfriend?"

"No"

"There must be someone" you moved, laying on you side to look at him "Come on, you can tell me"

"There's no one" he sighed, closing his eyes "I don't have time for those things"

"Really?" you bit your lip.

"Why did you start dating that douchebag?"

"Aethelred? I don't know, he was handsome and asked me out, I just said yes" you explained "Although I liked someone else"

 "Who?" He bit his tongue immediately. It was bad enough that you dated Aethelred. 

You stayed in silence, looking at him and debating between telling him about how you liked him since day one or not. 

" _You_ "

Ivar opened his eyes, turning his head to look at you. 

Your cheeks were red in embarrassment, you turned around to lie on your back and were suddenly very interested on the ceiling. 

"You're joking" he said, his heart sinking.

You shook your head.

"Y/N, you're joking" he repeated, taking a deep breath "How could you like _someone like me_?"

You frowned, looking back at him again and sitting up. 

"Someone like you? You mean someone attractive, smart, nice, funny...?"

" _Nice_? What the fuck?"

"Well, sometimes you are nice" you argued "I like you, Ivar, since I met you"

He was astonished. He truly couldn't believe someone like you (a freaking goddess, in his opinion) could like someone like him, with his... Problem. 

"I am _crippled_ , Y/N, I can't even walk" he pressed his lips together. He found a bit offensive the fact that you were mocking him about that.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" You raised your voice, exasperated "Look, I know you don't like me back, I get it, it's totally fine" you were at the verge of tears. When would you learn to shut up? "But don't talk about yourself like that because..."

He kissed you. 

You couldn't even finish your sentence, because Ivar grabbed your arm and kissed you. 

He was surprised, to say the least, when you kissed him back. 

_Maybe it wasn't a joke._

When you broke the kiss, you just stared at him, speechless. 

Then you raised your hand and touched your lips, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I like you, too" he muttered, blushing and looking down. 

And then you smiled, leaning into him and kissing him again. Gods, you'd dreamed with doing that for so long... 

Ivar was surprised, but he even smiled into the kiss. 

He leaned back down, grabbing your face to keep you close to him. It was his first (well, second) kiss, and it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. 

You passed one leg over his hip, straddling him without breaking the kiss but trying not to hurt his legs. 

He wanted to touch you, to caress your skin and to make you feel good, but he didn't know how to...

He remembered what Ubbe and Hvitserk had told him, and one of his hands grabbed your waist softly, traveling down your hips and reaching the curve of his ass. His cheeks reddened, and when you broke the kiss to catch some air, you saw him, flustered and avoiding your eyes. 

"You're so cute" you giggled, kissing his cheek "How many girls have you been with, Ivar?" You asked, tilting your head to one side.

"With... You" he frowned, not sure if he should tell you. Would you run away?

"Aw... Really?" You bit your lip.

"Yes" he scowled, crossing his arms and looked away. 

"Don't shy away now" you smirked, leaning into him and biting his earlobe. Ivar startled, but he actually liked it. 

Before knowing what was happening, he was on top of you, with your skirt on the floor and your blouse unbuttoned. You were wearing red lace panties. 

_Red was his favorite color._

He didn't know what to do. He was okay with the kissing and the touching, he could control that. His lips were attached to your neck, and he was actually enjoying trying to find those spots that made you make those sounds... He was enjoying the way your back arched and your breasts pressed against his chest. You were so _freaking beautiful_. 

But he was hard. It was almost painful, but what if he didn't do anything right? What if he hurt you? 

Your hand was tangled into his hair, while the other one travelled down his chest and torso, tugging at his shirt.

 _Gods_ , he was beautiful. His strong arms and defined chest made your mouth water, and even if he looked away shyly, you thought he was a fucking piece of art.

Your fingertips traced the waistband of his sweatpants, making him curse and hiss. 

"I don't..." He mumbled against your lips "I never..." He groaned when you bit his lip.

You stopped kissing him. 

"You don't want to?" You asked "Ivar, if you don't feel comfortable..."

"No, I..." He shook his head "I want to but... I don't want to... Disappoint you" he stuttered.

You smiled softly, caressing his cheek.

"I'm a virgin too, Ivar"

He looked at you with widened eyes. 

"Are you...?"

"Yes" you blushed "And I want to do it... With you... But if you're not ready..."

"I am" he insisted, and this time it was him who kissed you fiercely. 

Naked, you were even more beautiful. Ivar tried to memorize the view of you naked, with your hair messy and all over his pillow, your cheeks blushed, your big eyes shining and your lips swollen. 

Your hand was stroking his hard cock, making him tremble and moan, his eyes fluttering as he tried to think straight. 

What was he supposed to do now?

Then he remembered something Ubbe told him a while ago. 

Make sure she's wet, to avoid hurting her. 

Okay, he could do that. 

He put your hand away softly. His hand trembled when he caressed your inner thighs. It was warm. 

Yes, you were definitely wet. You gasped and moved your hips against his hand. His eyes looked at you with curiosity, smirking softly when he pressed down on your clit and you moaned. 

"Ivar" you whined "Please, come on" you grabbed his ass, pressing him against you, your legs around his waist and your lips on his neck. 

" _Wait_ " he whispered, shaking his head "Wait, I don't have..." He looked at his bedside table. "What?" You asked, frowning. 

Ivar reached out and opened the drawer. Smiling when he saw three condoms in there. _Hvitserk, you're my favorite person in the world right now_.

He didn't want to hurt you, and panicked when you winced in pain as he entered you. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes I just... just a moment, please" 

He kissed you again, trying to distract you. When you raised your hips, he continued, slowly. 

It was the best feeling ever. You were so tight and warm... He moaned, trembling and trying to control himself to avoid starting thrusting into you. You were tensed up, digging your nails into his back and closing your eyes.

"Relax" he told you, kissing your cheek.

"Okay... Keep going" you gasped. 

And then it came. It took some minutes, but you finally felt a wave of pleasure, and your winces of pain turned into moans. And Ivar picked up the pace, groaning into your ear. He didn't even care about his family hearing him. It didn't even cross his mind. 

His first orgasm made him tremble, moan your name into your ear and smile when he felt your walls clench around him even more. Your legs shook, and you came moaning his name, too, kissing his neck. 

You felt so good when he pressed his forehead against yours and you looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 

_Maybe you loved him._

But nothing lasts forever, and just in that moment someone knocked at the door. 

"Dinner is ready! Come on! Y/N, dear, you're staying for dinner, right?" Aslaug's voice startled you. 

" _Stay_ " Ivar whispered into your ear "Please"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Y/N, dear, Ivar told me you like books" Aslaug smiled to you nicely, happy to have a woman in the house.

"Yeah, I enjoy reading" you nodded, smiling politely and trying not to smile at Ivar, knowing he had told his mother about you "Although I don't have as many books as him and I'm not that smart" you shrugged. 

Ivar rolled his eyes and Aslaug smiled again, proud of her son. 

"I'm sure you are, Ivar wouldn't help you if he didn't think you're smart"

"Well, let's just say Old Norse isn't her fort"

You glared at him playfully and he smiled. Aslaug looked at her son with wide eyes. She hadn't heard him joking with someone who wasn't Ubbe, Hvitserk, Floki or herself in _years_.

"If I fail the exam next week I'm blaming you" you shrugged.

"So, is Ivar as annoying in class as he's at home?" asked Ubbe, not wanting to waste the opportunity of pick on his little brother.

Ivar frowned, glaring at Ubbe and then glaring at you when you chuckled. 

"He's actually pretty quiet, I'm the one who doesn't stop talking"

"Yeah, she's annoying" Ivar rolled his eyes, Aslaug gasped and hit him on his arm.

"Ivar! Don't say that!"

"What? She's always talking, sometimes I have to tell her to shut up"

You bit you lip, smiling. It was really nice to see this different side of Ivar, more playful and relaxed. You enjoyed his relationship with his mother, too, how he looked at her like she was the most wonderful person in the world, and how she smiled at him, proud and loving. 

Aslaug and Ubbe spent the rest of the dinner asking you about school and family. It was obvious that they wanted to know more about you, noticing that Ivar actually _liked_ you. 

After eating the brownies for dessert and a short fight between Ivar and Hvitserk in danish because the last one ate almost all the brownies and didn't let you more than two, you went back to Ivar's room, to keep studying.

Needless to say that you didn't study anything. 

You had blushed when you saw his bed unmade and remembered what had happened in there only an hour ago. Anyway, your shyness faded when Ivar kissed you, after laughing at you because you weren't capable of pronouncing _ófri∂r_. 

His lips were addicting, and he managed to make you melt just by kissing you softly and caressing your cheek. 

_Who would have said that the rude and always-angry Ivar could be so sweet?_

You made him lay down on the bed, trying to get on top of him to prevent him from breaking the kiss and try to make you study, but just when you tried to intertwine your legs with his, he winced and you quickly got away from him, scared of hurting him.

"Sorry, sorry" you bit your lip. You had completely forgotten about his legs "Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine" he closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as one of his hands gripped his leg "They just hurt, I've been all day walking with the crutches"

You frowned, not really understanding. 

"But you always go with the crutches, right? I've even seen you with only one in school"

"Yeah, well, I always go to school with the crutches, but usually at home I use the wheelchair"

"You have a wheelchair?" You were confused, if he had a wheelchair, which was obviously more comfortable than the crutches, why did he take them? "And why didn't you use it?"

He sighed, not wanting to tell you that he wouldn't use the wheelchair because he didn't want _you_ to see him... _Weak_? He couldn't stand the way people looked at him when he was on the wheelchair; with pity, condescendence... They were even nicer to him. It was unnerving, and he didn't want to see that look in your face.

"I don't like to use it when someone is at home" he shrugged, avoiding your gaze "But it's okay, I'll just take some painkillers and I'll be okay in one hour"

You pouted, instinctively putting a hand over his on his leg and caressing it softly.

"I'm sorry you're in pain" you sighed "Do you want me to get you that medicine?" 

He looked at you surprised. Everyone who wasn't part of his family or Floki or Helga usually avoided the topic, they even got away from him whenever he mentioned something related to his legs, as if it was contagious. 

"No, I'm fine, I'll take it later" he smiled softly, feeling a strange warmth in his chest "But thank you"

"Don't thank me, it's my way of apologizing for hurting you"

"Stop apologizing, you didn't hurt me"

"Yeah, I did, I should be more careful..."

"I am not made of glass, Y/N" his voice sounded much more sharp than he intended to. He couldn't help it, the pain made him angry.

You bit your lip, taken aback at his tone. You were used to his outbursts, but after kissing you in that way and being so sweet you didn't expect it.

"Sorry" you muttered looking away. 

Ivar sighed, rubbing his eyes, angry at himself for snapping at you and angry at you for caring for him. 

"It's late" he cleared his throat "You should go home"

It wasn't that late, even less considering that it was Saturday night and neither of you had to get up early the next day, but he was _exhausted_ , emotionally and physically. He would have loved to spend the night with you, cuddling in his bed, maybe even have sex again, but honestly, you deserved someone who wouldn't wince in pain every time you touched his legs. 

_Like your ex boyfriend._

"Do you want me to go?" You tilted your head to one side, suddenly feeling shy, nervous of having bothered him. 

"Yeah, please, I'm tired" he whispered, leaning his head onto his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Okay" you tried to smile, but it didn't reach your eyes. 

"Ubbe can drive you home"

"I can take the bus" you shrugged, getting up and fixing your clothes, putting your hair over your neck to hide the marks Ivar had left.

"No, it's late, Ubbe will take you" he frowned, getting up and taking the crutches to open his door.

Aslaug and Ubbe were watching TV, sitting on the couch, while Hvitserk was on the kitchen, eating the rest of the brownies and looking through his phone. Sigurd was nowhere to be seen, but you supposed he was in his room, as you heard some music coming from the second floor.

"Ubbe can you take Y/N home?" Ivar looked at his brother, asking him silently not to ask anything.

He looked at you, a bit confused, but smiled and nodded, getting up to take the car keys and his jacket. Aslaug, like her son, understood that something had happened, but she wouldn't ask in front of you as she didn't want to upset Ivar. 

"Thank you so much for the dinner, mrs. Lothbrok" you smiled at Aslaug with the most polite tone you knew "It was amazing"

"You're welcome, my dear, please feel free of coming whenever you want to" she smiled back at you "And call me Aslaug"

"Okay, Y/N, whenever you're ready" Ubbe walked over to the front door.

"Bye Ivar" you smiled at him, a bit sad "Thanks for... Everything"

He tried to smile, but he could only press his lips together as he watched you going to the door, putting your shoes on and going out, with Ubbe frowning at him before following you. 

He stared at the door for almost a minute after you had already gone, feeling the stupidest person in the world for letting you go thinking he was mad at you. 

But before Aslaug could ask him what was wrong, he turned around to go back to his room. 

_How could such a beautiful day end up like that?_

When he entered his room, he almost screamed in frustration, seeing Hvitserk sitting on his bed, with his drawer opened and looking around. 

"I left three condoms" Hvitserk frowned "And there's only two" he smiled widely, looking at a really angry Ivar who wasn't in the mood to fight his brother "What? Did you have fun?"

"Shut up, Hvitserk, please" he sighed, laying down on the bed and throwing the crutch away. 

"I can't believe you lost your virginity with a girl like that and then you throw her out of your home" his brother shrugged "I wouldn't have let her out of my bed for days"

"I'm tired, Hvitserk, please..." 

"Yeah, you did a lot of _exercise_ today, didn't you?"

Ivar growled, his brother's laugh angering him even more.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" He yelled, trying to stop himself from throwing something on his way. 

Hvitserk laughed, amused by his reddened cheeks and his anger. 

"Come on, Ivar, what happened?" He smiled softly at him "You can tell me"

"Nothing, it's just..." he sighed "I'm stupid"

"Well, tell me something I don't know" Hvitserk raised an eyebrow "Did the two of you fight or...?"

"No, I just... She was overreacting about my legs"

"Overreacting?"

"Yeah, she just touched my leg accidentally and I was in pain, and she started apologizing and all of that, you know"

Hvitserk sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Ivar... It is really a bad thing that she worries about you? Especially after having sex with her" he chuckled "It's normal, she thought she had hurt you and apologized, you should have explained to her what happens when you're in pain"

"I'm just tired, I want to sleep" he ignored his brother, knowing he was right. The truth was: he wasn't mad at you, he was angry at himself, for being stupid and letting himself snap at you in that way. 

"Okay, rest a bit" Hvitserk walked to the door "But you should talk to mom, she'll be worried, and take your medicines"

 

* * *

 

 

"I told Ivar I could take the bus" you said shyly when Ubbe entered the car.

"It's okay, Y/N, it's late and you shouldn't walk all alone" he smiled at you. You found Ubbe to be the warmest of the brothers, he had been really nice to you and you found very cute the way he cared for Ivar.

"Thank you" you smiled, a bit more relaxed. 

"What happened?" He asked "Did Ivar say anything to you that..."

"No, no, it was my fault actually" you blushed, intimidated by him "His legs hurt and I somehow managed to anger him" 

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Ivar is like that when he's in pain, he's angry at everyone, don't take it personal"

"I... Well, I understand him, it must be frustrating"

Ubbe smiled widely.

"You like him, right?"

You blushed, clearing your throat and looking out of the window.

"I'm asking you because he really likes you" he shrugged "I'd like to know if you like him back, I wouldn't want to see him with a broken heart, you know" he added, looking at the road "But you don't have to answer, it's only curiosity"

"I like him" you answered, biting your lip and shifting in your seat, clearing your throat "But I wouldn't be that sure about his feelings for me"

"Why not?" He frowned "Ivar wouldn't invite you home if he didn't like you, and he certainly wouldn't help you study... And I've seen the way he looks at you... You even had sex, and he hasn't had sex in his life"

Your eyes widened at the mention of the sex. Gods, it was _embarrassing_. 

"I... Wouldn't let someone talk to me in that way if I didn't like him and care about him enough" you said, ignoring the sex part "But he's different when he's out of school... More relaxed"

"School is hard for him" Ubbe sighed "Since he was little, people can be really cruel"

"I know" you pressed your lips together, remembering all those times you had to defend him when your ex boyfriend and his friends started messing with him.

"He's different since you came, though" he smiled again "Happier, he talks about you sometimes, especially to our mother... But don't expect him to tell you anything about his feelings"

"Really?" You smiled, excited, though your smile faded when you remembered he was angry at you "Well I don't think he wants to see me again so..." you shrugged.

 "Trust me, Y/N" Ubbe looked at you, smiling softly "He wants to"

 

* * *

 

 

Ivar couldn't sleep, he just took his medicines and talked to his mother, but that only made him more angry. He wanted to text you, but didn't want to risk you ignoring him or telling him you didn't want to see him again. 

Ubbe just arrived home, he could hear him talking to Hvitserk on the kitchen, and knew he was being informed of his situation when he couldn't hear his mother or brother talking.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on his door. Making him sigh and open his eyes before turning around to see who was the one who came to give him the talk. 

"Hey" Ubbe smiled at him "How are you?"

"Fine" he looked at the ceiling.

"Y/N is at home, safe and sound"

"Okay"

He heard his brother sighing and felt his worried glare on him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore him.

"Ivar, what happened? She was sure you wouldn't want to see her again, what did you say to her?" 

"I just snapped at her" he shook his head "It's not her fault, I just couldn't control myself, and I'm tired"

"You should have used the wheelchair" Ubbe sighed, taking the crutches from the floor and leaving them on a corner, leaned onto the wall. 

"I don't want Y/N to see me in a wheelchair" 

"She wouldn't care, and I'm not letting you fuck your legs up because you think Y/N is going to leave you for using a wheelchair"

"I can't fucking walk properly, Ubbe" he snapped again, annoyed at his brother's words "I can't even hook up with her because the moment she touches my legs, they hurt"

"They hurt because you were being _stubborn_ and forced yourself to walk with the crutches all day, knowing you had had a bad night and your eyes were blue this morning, not because she touched you" Ubbe was starting to lose his patience "Y/N likes you, Ivar, she's not going to run away from you because she sees you on a wheelchair, and now she's at home, thinking she did something wrong when her only fault was worrying about you" Ivar clenched his jaw and looked away "You have to stop pushing people away, Ivar, we are your family and we'll always be there, even Sigurd and father, but there's more people willing to care about you out there, just give them a chance" Ubbe's face softened when he saw a tear rolling down Ivar's cheek "I'll let you rest, if you feel better tomorrow, I can take you to Y/N's home to talk to her"

 

* * *

 

 

You had spent the whole morning trying to study. But it was _impossible_. 

The anxiety of not knowing if Ivar would talk to you again, the stress for the exam and the ache between your legs -which didn't let you sit still in a chair for more than five minutes- kept you from focusing on your notes and studying.

You were half asleep, too. After texting your best friend, telling her what had happened, you had been awake, looking at the dark ceiling and trying to fight the urge of texting Ivar to apologize all night. The sun was starting to go up when you finally fell asleep, just to wake up nearly three hours later, with your mom telling you she and your dad were going out to visit a friend for the day. 

You'd love to lay onto your bed and sleep, but whenever you closed your eyes, you could only see Ivar's beautiful blue eyes, and it made you want to cry and smile at the same time. 

After eating lunch, you were procrastinating on the couch, playing absentmindedly with your cat while you thought about texting Ivar, when your doorbell rang. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you opened the door and found Ivar in there, leaning onto his crutches and with blushed cheeks. Behind him, you could see Ubbe's car parked in front of your door. 

"Hi" he cleared his throat, looking at the floor "Are you busy?"

You took almost a minute to react, blinking a few times and looking at him in awe, not believing he was actually there.

"Um... No, please, come in" you opened the door completely and stepped aside, letting him enter your house. 

He waited until you closed the door to look at you in the eyes and bit his lip. 

"I... Came to say sorry" he shrugged "I didn't mean to talk at you in that way yesterday, you didn't do anything wrong, I was just mad because of the pain, and I definitely didn't want you to go" he sighed. He spoke like it hurt him to say sorry. 

That made you smile.

"It's okay Ivar, you didn't have to come all the way here to apologize" you blushed, but smiled brightly "It's totally fine, I understand you needed to rest and be left alone, it didn't bother me" you lied, not wanting to make him feel bad "I'm sorry if I was too annoying"

He frowned, looking almost offended to hear you say that.

"You weren't annoying" he replied "Would you forgive me?"

How could you not forgive him, when he was looking at you with those beautiful eyes and with an adorable pout that made him look cute and sexy at the same time?

You bit your lip, taking his hand and leading him into the living room, where you had spread all your notes and books and were trying to study. 

"I will forgive you if you help me with the Old Norse, again"

He rolled his eyes.

"Y/N, I'm sorry I'm the one who has to tell you, but you're going to fail"

"Well that thing is impossible, it's not my fault" you scoffed "Maybe if you stop laughing at me because I can't pronounce those non-existent words and actually help me, I could pass"

Ivar smiled. It was his first genuine smile since you left his house the night before. 

"Okay, I'll help you, stop whining"

He sat on the couch, startling your cat, who looked at him with curiosity and approached him. You honestly expected that Ivar would push the cat away, and were surprised when you came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water and saw your cat, which didn't like people, on Ivar's lap, arching against him and purring loudly as he stroked his ears softly. 

"His name is Loki" you said, your heart melting at the sight "He hates humans, so this is a really unusual behavior..."

"Loki, the trickster god" Ivar smirked at the cat, he seemed to like him "I like your name". 

You took Loki out of the room, closing the door and leaving him to play with his mouse toy.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, you didn't get any studying done. 

Even though you were too sensitive, you did your best to ignore it as you straddled Ivar's lap on your couch, while kissing him and moving your hips against his hand. He had been fingering you for a few minutes, and for someone who claimed to be inexperienced, he had managed to make you moan and shake around him in seconds.

He looked focused, his eyes following your every move, smirking when you moaned and growling softly when you clenched your walls around his fingers. 

He wanted to know your reactions, to learn where he needed to touch to make you moan and make those delicious sounds. Ivar had never been with a girl before you, but he had spent hours listening to his brothers about how to please a girl. 

_And he was a fast-learner._

And you were so beautiful... Especially with reddened cheeks and closed eyes, disheveled hair and lips parted, moaning his name softly and gripping his shirt, even digging your nails onto his arm. 

You came pressing your forehead against him, and when you opened your eyes to look at him, you saw him looking at you so intensely that almost made you cum again. 

As you unbuttoned his trousers and freed his hard cock, you didn't look away from his face, scared of hurting him or making him feel pressed. But he encouraged you by pulling you closer to him, grabbing your hips. 

You sinked onto his cock slowly, wincing when you felt some pain and biting your lip. 

"Are you alright?" Ivar panted, his eyes searching yours. 

"Yes, sorry, it's just a bit uncomfortable at first..."

"If you want to stop..."

"No" you shook your head before kissing him again. It was like losing your virginity again. 

The pain didn't last much, and soon you let Ivar start thrusting into you softly, moaning and moving against him. 

He moaned into your ear, hugging your waist and hiding his face into your neck. His eyes were closed and he felt better than he had in years.

Maybe Ubbe was right, maybe you truly _cared_ about him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

That day the whispers were not being whispered. 

It might be because you had _kissed_ him. 

It wasn't really something you had planned, but the Old Norse exam had gone much better than you had thought, and you were so happy that the first thing you did when you saw him was kiss him.

Ivar had been surprised to say the least. His arms had wrapped around you almost immediately, taken aback by your sudden display of affection.

Everyone had seen you, but you couldn't care less. 

If your ex boyfriend had touched you in public, to show you off, even after you'd told him to stop because you didn't feel comfortable being  practically _undressed_ in front of his friends and no one had cared... Why were they overreacting because of a simple kiss?

"It's because it's Ivar" your friend Ealhswith had told you during lunch, after you had to put up with the stares and whispers of an entire table "You know how everyone treats him"

"It's really unfair" you frowned "Why do they care? It's not like it's anything of their business"

"You're right" she sighed "But they are assholes, Y/N, you know that"

You felt really bad for Ivar, knowing he had to put up with that every single day. You felt guilty; if you hadn't kissed him, they wouldn't be that cruel with him...

But he was your boyfriend, wasn't he? Why did you have to be so careful around him just because people were stupid?

Before your last class of the day, which you fortunately shared with Ivar, you went to the girl's bathroom, relived the day was almost over.

 _Almost_.

You were about to get out of the toilet when you heard your name. 

They were two girls that you knew for being Aethelred's friends. They hadn't ever been nice to you, but you never expected they would start gossiping about you in a bathroom. 

"I mean, is she stupid?" One of them laughed "How can she break up with Aethelred and then hook up with the cripple?"

You frowned; they could call you a whore, a slut or whatever they wanted, you honestly couldn't care less, but they were messing with Ivar. That made your blood boil.

"I mean, Ivar is hot, but I can't understand how someone would pick him before Aethelred or before any of his brothers!"

" _Hot_? He cannot walk, yeah he has a pretty face, but... Would you want to kiss a guy whose legs do not work?"

"He's probably the only one that wanted to be with her" one of them giggled "She's ugly and her body looks like the one of a twelve year old girl, Aethelred even told me she didn't want to have sex! And she cried when she heard he had cheated on her, like seriously, girl? If you do not fulfill your man's needs, he'll have to find someone else who will do it"

"Do you think Ivar and Y/N had sex?"

"Are you joking? I heard rumors, Lothbrok cannot have sex, because of his thing, I don't know, and probably Y/N doesn't want to, she knows that once a guy fucks her, he'll leave, because who wants to be with her? She's stupid"

"I don't think there's a lot of girls that want to be with Ivar either" the other one giggled.

"Who would want to be with him having those brothers? I would have killed myself if I was him"

Some tears rolled down your face. You couldn't understand how people could be so cruel. Okay, Aethelred told lies about you and these girls were only making fun of you, you didn't care, but the thought of Ivar hearing that... It pained to know that he probably had heard even worse things.

You wanted to go out and confront them, yell at them and make clear that no one would say those things about him.

"At least if he was a bit nicer..."

 _Nicer_? How did they expect him to be nice if they bullied and harassed him every single day?

Oh how you wished Ubbe or Hvitserk were there with you... 

You were about to go out and maybe slap them when you heard them leave.

Drying your tears with the back of your hand, you went out of the bathroom. You were late for class, but honestly you didn't care.

The history teacher glared at you when you entered the classroom, asking for permission and apologizing for being late. She just nodded at you and continued the class ignoring you.

You sat down on your usual spot next to Ivar, who was eyeing you suspiciously. 

"Where were you?" He whispered, leaning closer to you so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"I went to the toilet" you answered, avoiding his gaze. You knew you would start crying.

"Have you been crying?" he frowned "Your make up is ruined, Y/N"

You sighed, forgetting you had put on a bit of mascara that morning. Usually, you didn't wear any make up at school, only on Fridays when you went to the shopping center with Ealhswith after class or special days, so you had completely forgotten about it. _You should buy a waterproof mascara, though_.

"No, it's just..." You tried to smile, to avoid worrying him "I splashed a bit of water on my face, I was a bit sleepy" you shrugged "It's fine, don't worry"

He didn't believe you. Of course he didn't, he was too smart to fall for that. 

You pretended to be paying attention to class while your mind wandered over and over again to the conversation you heard on the bathroom. 

You felt really bad for Ivar. When you first meet him, the first thing you noticed was how beautiful his eyes were and that he was the most handsome guy you had ever seen. You remember being in the front of the class, introducing yourself as everyone looked at you and shivering when you felt his eyes on you. Then the teacher told you to sit next to him as it was the only place left, and you almost tripped over yourself, too nervous. 

He hadn't talked to you at first, especially when he noticed Aethelred had taken some interest in you. 

The first time you noticed he couldn't walk properly was when he got up with his crutches in front of you. At first you thought he had some injury, like a broken ankle or something like that, but then Ealhswith explained to you that he had a disease. 

It made no difference to you, you kept smiling at him and hoping he'd smile back one day, until you had enough courage to say hello to him; it was one morning, he was getting out of his brother's car and your mother had just dropped you next to him. Feeling really good that morning, you smiled widely at him and greeted him with a loud ' _hello, Ivar!_ ' that surprised him and made Ubbe grin. 

Since that day, you talked to him every day. He wasn't really talkative to you, but at least he listened. 

And then you realized he wasn't into you. He probably had a girlfriend out of school... A good one. So you tried to move on and finally agreed on a date with Aethelred, who had been insisting for weeks. 

Of course, you realized how they treated Ivar. You had fights with some people because of that. Okay, he wasn't the nicest person, but who would be after being treated like that?, besides he had never been rude to you.

You just couldn't believe how people could be like that to him. He had enough with his pain and his legs, he didn't need anyone constantly reminding him of it.

You looked at him. He was bored, his pouty lips pressed together and his eyes fixed on his notebook as he scribbled something on it that looked like runes.

He was so beautiful, his face seemed to be sculpted by the gods. You bit your lip, calming down immediately. Who cared about what those girls said? He was amazing, and he was all yours now, you couldn't ask for anything more. 

You frowned when you realized how cheesy your thoughts were. _God_ , you really should stop reading those romantic novels.

Ivar sighed and looked at you. You quickly looked to the teacher, who kept talking. 

"Pay attention, Y/N" he whispered "Or you'll need tutoring to pass again"

As long as you are the one tutoring me...

You blushed and shrugged, looking at the clock hanging on the wall of the classroom.

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to come home?" 

His words surprised you. You were walking with him out of school, after saying goodbye to Ealhswith, and planned on waiting with him until Ubbe picked him up and then take the bus to go home. 

"Really?" Your eyes widened, excited to be able to spend some more time with him. You hadn't been alone with him since that day at your home, some days ago. 

He rolled your eyes, pretending that he found your excitement annoying. 

"Yes, Y/N, really, my mother isn't at home today, Hvitserk and Ubbe are going out and Sigurd will go and practice with his band so..."

_So we'll be alone._

"We could watch a movie or something" he added, blushing but turning away his head so you couldn't see it. 

"I'll go only if you agree to watch the Last Kingdom with me" you smiled brightly. He sighed, shrugging. 

You hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. You had been trying to get him to watch it for a long time, but he always said no as he was sure they'd portray the vikings wrong, as most of the movies and tv shows he had seen. It angered him when they showed the vikings as dirty barbarians whose only desire was to rape and kill everyone. 

Ubbe was already at the parking lot when you both arrived. He smiled and winked to you before saying hello. 

He had that proud grin on his face all the time while driving. 

Hvitserk was the only one on his house when you arrived. He was watching television and eating popcorn and he laughed when he saw you. 

"We better go soon, Ubbe, little Ivar has a _date_ "

You had blushed as Ubbe laughed and Ivar threw his crutch to Hvitserk's head, his jaw clenching. 

"Ivar, I left your wheelchair on your room" said Ubbe, making Ivar frown.

"I'm not going to use it today" he scoffed, grunting when he sat down on the couch.

Ubbe rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Okay, but if your legs hurt later don't be mad at me or Y/N, it's your choice"

Ivar just looked at the tv, ignoring his brother. You sat down next to him, biting your lip. You wanted him to take out his braces, as he looked uncomfortable with them, but you didn't want to anger him. 

Hvitserk throw some condoms at Ivar's lap, making you blush again.

"Be safe, kids" he winked at you as he quickly walked to the door, laughing. 

Ubbe chuckled as he followed him, Ivar just ignored them and rolled his eyes. 

* * *

 

 

You smirked as Ivar played the third episode in a row. 

"I thought you didn't like it" you teased, making him shrug.

"It's not that bad" he took some popcorn, shoving them on his mouth.

"Uhtred is amazing, isn't he?" You bit your lip, and he frowned.

"He's a good character"

"Yeah, and he's _so hot_ "

Ivar rolled his eyes, ignoring your comment. 

"How do you know so much about vikings?" You asked, shifting in the couch so you'd be closer to him.

"Well, because I'm a viking" he said smirking, his voice full of pride.

"You're descended from vikings, sure, but you're not a viking, Ivar" you giggled.

"Why do you think I can read and speak Old Norse, Y/N?" He looked at you, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're a nerd?"

"Because I'm a pagan" he shrugged, ignoring your remark "I was raised by Floki, my uncle, as my father was never home and my mother had... Other problems. He taught me and my brothers everything about the vikings, the gods, their traditions, their language..."

"Wait, Ivar, are you serious?" You kneeled next to him, looking at him with wide eyes "I mean... Are you a pagan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that important" he frowned. The few times he had told someone about his religion, they had thought he was crazy, or that he belonged to some weird sect. Some had even made fun of his beliefs or insulted him. 

"Of course it's important" you narrowed your eyes "It's your culture, Ivar, I should know about it because it's important to you, and I would like to know more about it to understand you better"

He widened his eyes.

"I didn't thought about that..."

"Of course you didn't" you rolled your eyes "I know the basics, but I'd love it if you told me more about it"

"I just didn't think you'd be interested..."

"I barely know things about you, Ivar" you smiled softly "I'd like to know more, at least as much as you're willing to share with me"

Ivar was speechless. You were the first person outside of his family who actually wanted to know more about him. To get to know him... Who would be interested on get to know more about the poor little Ivar? 

"Well, in my defense" he cleared his throat "I'll say that I don't know that much about you"

"I told you a lot of things!" You frowned.

"Yeah, but most of the time I wasn't listening" he smirked when you hit his arm. 

He was _lying_. How could he not listen to you? Especially when you told him excitedly about the weekend you had spent with your family in a cottage next to a lake, or about the new album your favorite singer had just released, or the book you were currently reading  and of which you already knew the ending because you were too inpatient and had read the last two pages.

How could he not listen to you when your eyes shone in excitement and you had that wide smile that made him want to smile too?

Ivar knew your favorite color, the country you wished to visit the most, your favorite writer and your favorite actress. He knew you loved animals, your favorite food and that you were scared of spiders. 

"We can play a game" you offered, pausing the episode "I ask a question about you and you have to answer sincerely, and then you ask me one and so on until we're both satisfied with what we know about each other"

Ivar smiled, nodding.

"It sounds fun"

"I'll start" you smiled "Your favorite movie?"

"Star Wars, episode IV" he admitted "My turn, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue" you answered, looking at his eyes "Okay, which country you've visited is your favorite?" 

"Iceland, Floki has a house in there and we go every summer" he shrugged "Is the land of the gods... Now, tell me, why were you crying before history class, Y/N?"

Your smile faded and you frowned. 

"That's not fair, Ivar"

"It's a question, you have to answer it sincerely... Now, tell me why were you crying"

You looked away from him. You'd tell him but... You didn't want to hurt him.

"I..." He cleared his throat "We can act like if we're just friends, you know"

"What?"

"So they won't say anything to you, you can say you kissed me because you lost a bet or something, and we can act like nothing happened, I understand you're ashamed, I'd be too" he scoffed "But I don't want you to cry over that"

"Ashamed of _what_?" You asked, confused.

"Of being with me" he sounded angry, and his rough tone startled you "Of being with the guy who can't walk... I heard what they were saying, and I agree, you're too _good_ for me"

Now you were the one angry.

"Listen to me, Ivar Lothbrok" you crossed your arms, pressing your lips together "First of all, I am not ashamed of anything, and you should know that" he looked at you with wide eyes "Second, I'm not too good for you, Ivar, we're equally good for each other, stop underestimating yourself because you hurt me whenever you do it" you put your hand on his cheek "And third... I heard what they say too, it hurts me to hear what they say about you and me, but you know what? I don't care, because I know you and I know how smart you are, I know what you've been through and I know you're a fighter, I know how much you love your family even if you say you'd like to kill them, I know you can be sweet and caring, and I know you won't treat me as my ex boyfriend did" you caressed his face, biting your lip softly and locking your eyes with his "I would never be ashamed of being with you because it's all I ever wanted since I met you, I don't care about your legs, Ivar, I only care about you, your happiness and your feelings, I do not care about the rumors some idiots like to spread"

Ivar didn't answer you. He just looked at you speechless. It was the second time you left Ivar Lothbrok speechless in just one hour... And you were the first person that had ever done that.

You closed your eyes when you felt him leaning into you, and sighed when his lips touched yours in a soft but passionate kiss. 

He gripped your waist, and you straddled him, careful not to hurt his legs. His kisses grew in passion, and his tongue caressed yours softly, making you moan. 

When you broke the kiss, gasping for air, he pressed his forehead to yours.

"What did they say about you?"

You shook your head.

"It's nothing"

"What did they say, Y/N? Was that why you were crying?" 

"No, it was a bit of everything" you shrugged "But it doesn't matter..."

"It matters to me" he pressed his lips together.

"They say... That I am..." You looked away "Ugly, and that it's normal that I was cheated on because I didn't want to have sex with Aethelred"

Ivar blinked a few times, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Who said that?"

"I don't know their names" you shrugged. 

"Okay, you'll tell me when we see them at school"

"Why?" 

"Because I'm gonna fucking _kill_ them, Y/N" he growled "No one will hurt you and get away with it, I'll tell Ubbe if it's necessary"

"Ivar, no" you chuckled "You don't have to kill anyone, seriously" you bit your lip "It's okay, I will just ignore them"

He clenched his jaw and you smiled at him. 

"You're beautiful, Y/N" he muttered "Your body is spectacular, you have the most beautiful eyes in Midgard, and the fact that Aethelred does not appreciate you only means that he's more stupid than I thought" he rolled his eyes "You don't have to have sex if you don't want to, and everyone should respect that... I will never repeat this as I think it's too obvious" he scoffed, blushing. 

You smiled and kissed him again, your arms around his neck and his around your waist. You felt like it was your first kiss ever. It definitely felt different, better. 

You broke the kiss quickly when you felt some wetness on Ivar's face. 

"Why are you crying?" You panicked "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Am I hurting you?"

He chuckled, some tears rolling down his face. 

"No, I'm okay" he dried the tears with his hand "It's fine, just stay with me, Y/N"

You hugged him tightly, kissing his neck softly and making him sigh.

You don't know how much time you spent cuddling him, relaxed on his arms as his hand caressed your back softly, your face hidden on his neck.

"Y/N" he whispered after a while, making you turn your head to look at him "I want to try something..."

"What?" You asked, furrowing your brows.

"It's something... I... Hvitserk told me..." He was fucking nervous, and that angered him "If you want to, I can try, and I promise I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable"

"Okay" you said, confused "I trust you"

"Good, lay down" 

You obeyed, laying down on the couch and with your head upon a pile of cushions, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Ivar started with your neck. He kissed and licked your neck, leaving some marks and making you moan softly and close your eyes. He left some kisses on your cleavage, and his hands caressed your body as if he was worshipping it. Then he stopped, looking at you to see your reaction. 

"Can I?" His hand brushed the hem of your trousers, and you blushed, nodding. 

He tossed your trousers aside, smiling when he saw you blushing. 

He kissed your belly, your thighs and caressed your legs. 

And then he took off your panties. 

Ivar was even more nervous than you. Hvitserk had told him you would love it, he even told him how he had to do it, but he was afraid. What if he did it wrong and hurt you? What if you didn't like it? He just wanted to pleasure you, but he wasn't sure he could.

"Ivar, are yo...?" You couldn't finish your sentence as his tongue licked your clit. You gripped one of the cushions and bit your lip. Encouraged by this, he pressed his lips against it, softly licking and sucking your clit, growling when you moaned loudly and your back arched. Then he moved to your entrance, and he looked up at you to see your reaction when he licked it. You gasped and your hand gripped his hair, moving your hips against his mouth. 

No one had ever done that to you, and it felt amazing. 

Ivar moaned and licked again, his fingers now teasing your clit. You opened your eyes to see him licking two of his fingers and put them inside you, his eyes locked onto your face and a smirk on his lips. 

_Yeah, he was a fast learner..._

Soon, he learnt the right moment where he had to curl his fingers for you to moan, and how fast he had to flick his tongue over your clit for you to gasp his name and dig your nails on his neck. He learnt that if he combined the speed of his fingers and the pressure of his tongue he could make you cum hard and with your legs shaking. He learnt you tasted amazingly, too. And he couldn't wait to learn more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Thanks for the nice messages♥️


End file.
